Being Human as a Ghost
by AnimeKina
Summary: Hinata lives with people sorta like her. But the difference is she's a ghost. What happens when this wall flower meets an emo punk who makes her wish she was never invisible? GaaHina M jus in case read LuvinNcbaby too! based off of SyFy show
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I feel as though this story is going to be harder than Iruka only because there is nothing written on people as ghosts. So it might take me longer to update this than some other stories, just a heads up. **

Hinata awoke on the first day of school to her alarm clock and shot it a weak glare at it. She went to hit the snooze button but her hand disappeared and phased through it. With a groan she pulled her hand back and concentrated to make her hand solid. She then turned off her alarm clock and got out of bed. Making her bed she heard Iruka, her 'father', walking towards her and her friends' room.

Just as the door began to open she turned and smiled at him. "M-Morning I-Iruka-san." She stuttered lightly.

"Morning Hinata, did you sleep well?" Iruka asked.

"Y-Yes, did you?" Now her stuttering was annoying her, she hated it when she stuttered like someone who didn't know what to say.

"Like a pup, I mean, like a baby. I'll be down stairs in the kitchen if you need me; I'll call when breakfast is ready."

Hinata then picked out what she would wear for the first day of her senior year and headed for the bathroom. She set her clean clothes on the counter and turned on the shower. She waited for the water to warm up and then stripped. When she got in she almost disappeared because the water felt good, but over time she woke up more and had more control on fading through the floor or not.

As Hinata washed her plum mane as the thought crossed her mind to get it cut. Then she remembered her mother and how her mother would comb her hair. Hinata would always have to promise her mother that she would never cut her hair, only trims to keep it growing. Her dear mother, a victim of domestic abuse, was always able to look on the bright side.

The year her mother died was the worse year for Hinata. It was then that her father turner to her to release his anger. That was when she discovered she could fade in and out. So every day she would stay 'gone' for a longer time than the last day. Eventually her father forgot her and she ran away.

Only a couple days after she left her home she met Iruka and she began to live with him. That was when she met Temari and Sakura. Now she had a family that loved her, somewhere she loved to be, and somewhere that the people there understood her.

Hinata washed herself quickly and got out, figuring she had spent too much time already. She dried her hair and got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, her light lavender blouse matched her eyes, her black jeans covered her legs, and her feet in purple converse.

As soon as she opened the bathroom door she heard Iruka calling for them to go eat breakfast. So Hinata walked to bedroom and put her clothes down. Then she willed herself to fade and through the floor she went.

Once downstairs she walked to the kitchen and sat in her seat. Iruka was telling the others about his last night run. "Temari, you have to be more careful, I saw some Hunters last night out near the park, checking out for Vampires."

"Alright thanks for the heads up Iruka." Temari said standing up. Hinata admired Temari for her originality; you would never see Temari do something everyone else was doing, maybe before everyone else realized it was cool, but never at the same time. She was one of those girls that when you went to a party she was the first thing you would see, not because she was standing at the door but because she would be the girl dancing or talking to a few guys.

Iruka stood and cleaned up the dishes. Hinata walked out into the back yard and sighed. Hinata went to the plant her mother used to love, Cineraria Hybrida, a beautiful purple flower. Hinata had planted a few seeds in her mother's honor.

Hinata sat in front of the flowers and sighed; when her mother was alive Hinata didn't stutter as much nor was she the wall flower everyone now a days knows. Her mother made her feel good about herself, and after she died her father made all that change. He was a smart man, people can see bruises on the skin, what they can't see are the bruises and cuts on the inside. He shredded her self-confidence and bruised her ability to control a situation, creating the girl we all know.

Hinata got up and shook the thoughts away. She ran to the car, hearing it start, and got in. With that they were off to school.

Once there, as always, everyone walked off, not noticing Hinata standing by the car. She was always the one to walk last into the school.

Hinata looked around inside the school and saw the same thing she saw everyday; the clichés, the teachers hiding in their rooms where they ruled, and the janitors trying to walk through the halls, attempting to do their jobs. Here there was no room for the wall flower, no one she could relate to, and no one she felt really safe with. So she roamed the halls, looking and watching all the people around her.

Sure she knew a few, and ya she really knew a lot of people, but no, they didn't know her. As a wall flower you hear things no one would consider you to know. In the whole school Hinata probably knew as much about everyone there as two best friends knew about each other. If you asked her where someone would be one night she could tell you right off the bat. She could tell you who was cheating on whom and even who liked who. Hinata knew a lot, but never told, only because she was never asked.

When she entered her first period the teacher didn't even look at her. At times like this she would wonder if she was invisible without realizing it, but even if she wasn't the teacher wouldn't even glance her way. If Hinata raised her hand the teacher wouldn't call and if Hinata wasn't loud enough, the teacher would mark her as absent.

Class began not long after and Hinata took notes as always. When the teacher started to go over things she already knew Hinata stared out the window, phasing out.

In her dream land there was her mother combing her hair as she always would and her father sitting not too far away reading the paper. Hanabi was sitting beside her father's chair playing with her Barbie dolls. This was the good times, when no one was angry, crying, or dead. It was now when Hinata was her happiest.

When class was over and the bell rang Hinata went to her next class and continued her day dream. These dreams were always the same, but they were what brought her piece at mind. Her school day would continue like this, for what she could tell, for the rest of the school year.

When the last bell rang Hinata decided she would walk home, and did so. She looked away whenever she saw couples kissing or making out, sometimes she would get really unlucky and hear moans and groans. _It's just disgusting when they do that in public. Holding hands, pecks on the cheeks and hands, or even a little kiss on the neck is fine, but no more than that. _She thought with a grimace as she past a loud couple.

When she finally got home she sat in the living room and began her homework. Her classes were really easy this year and she had her homework down in a few minutes. She then went back outside to her flowers.

No one noticed she wasn't inside and they probably wouldn't until time for bed.

She sighed and watered the flowers, hoping they would last this year like they did last.

After a few minutes she went inside and saw everyone cleaning up. She cleaned up her little mess.

"Now everyone get to bed, tomorrow is another day." Iruka said.

Temari mouthed his words in a mocking way as Sakura elbowed her to stop. Hinata giggled, earning a slight glare from Sakura. Hinata felt half of her body, her bottom half, fade away up to her waist. Sakura shook her head and headed up stairs.

"T-Temari lets g-go." Hinata stuttered to Temari.

"Ya ya, ok." Temari replied heading upstairs, Hinata following suit.

When Hinata got in she pulled out her pjs, a black tank top and a pair of black and white striped pants. As she crawled into her bed she looked at her 'sisters' and smiled.

_We are a family, no matter what we say or how you look at it_ and with that thought Hinata fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, as of right now it's still a little hard to think of things to write for Hinata but I'm gonna push on though **** Please enjoy this next chapter and please understand that since school has started back up it will take me longer to write and post chapters. Anyways! On to the story!**

The next week was as crazy as Hinata could think, until Gaara No Sabuka had come to the house. She had seen him in pictures and thought he was cute. His maroon shaggy hair and his piercing pale green eyes. He made Hinata want to jump into the picture and meet him, but that would have been the old Hinata's approach.

Whenever you're a Ghost, you get used to the fact that not many people see you, but what happens when you want them to look at you? Hinata asked herself everyday when Gaara first arrived. Sure, he saw her, in the morning at breakfast and during school in the halls. He would give her a kind smile and nod. On a couple of occasions she was given a small conversation. Whenever she entered a room and he was there, her heart would flutter and make her restless.

At one time she was walking to her room and he came out of the bathroom in a towel with steam following behind him. His hair wet and plastered to his forehead, covering the top of his eyes. Hinata's heart stopped as she froze there. He shot her a gorgeous smile. Hinata felt her lower half disappear and her face redden. He chuckled and walked closer to her.

"Hinata, do I make you nervous?" He whispered close to her ear.

"W-Why would y-y-you make me n-nervous?" She stuttered. Oh how she hated that stutter.

"Well you always stutter more when talking to me, always half fade out near me, and you are currently blushing." Gaara said, with each point he stepped closer to her, until her back was pressed against the wall.

Hinata couldn't get away, nor did she actually _want_ to. Being trapped between an extremely handsome boy, who was in just a towel, and a wall, this girl was happy with her 'rock and a hard place.'

"W-W-Well its m-more or l-l-less your t-towel Gaara…" Hinata muttered.

He chuckled and tilted her face up to his so that their eyes could meet. Hinata's face reddened more until it matched his hair. "Oh Hinata your so red right now," he continued smirking.

She couldn't move her head or even her gaze, all she could do was look into his eyes and tremble. "G-Gaara, I-I need to g-g-go ch-change…" she stuttered again. _ He's right in front of me and I'm doing nothing…how lame,_ she thought.

"Aw Hinata you can talk for a bit right?" He asked, his face inching closer to hers.

"G-Gaara I-I really g-g-gotta g-g-go," Hinata whispered but not moving.

Before Gaara could close the distance with his lips she had faded into the wall and gone through it. Instead of Hinata's lips, he was kissing the wall. turned around, leaned against the wall and groaned. He then made it back to his room to get dressed.

On the other side of the wall Hinata leaned and placed her hand over her heart, feeling it beat frantically. _I can't believe I just did that! He's probably so mad at me now! I've just screwed up every chance I had with him! Should I go apologize? No! He'll be mad at me! But I need to say sorry! But he probably doesn't want to see me!_ Hinata groaned and tugged at her hair.

Whenever Hinata figured it was safe to go outside she did and walked swiftly down the hall to her room. When she opened the door she rushed to her bed and lay down on it, glad that today was over and tomorrow could be easy day.

_Maybe I should tell him I'm sorry tomorrow, that way he has time to get over it and I have time to get some nerves together._ Hinata thought hopefully.

Just then Temari came into the room and started to change, not even noticing the girl on the bed beside her. "T-Temari? Can I-I ask you something?" Hinata asked.

Temari jumped in shock, "Good God Hinata!" Temari practically yelled.

"I-Is that a y-yes or an n-no?" Hinata asked again.

"Sure Hinata, ask away."

"L-Lets say a b-boy was about to k-k-kiss you and y-you…um…h-had to leave really b-badly. J-Just as he was about t-to do it y-you…um…d-disappeared. What w-would you d-do?" Hinata asked, looking at her lap trying to get it all out.

"Would I like this boy?"

"Then I wouldn't have left."

"L-Lets just say i-it was o-on accident."

"Go back to this boy and kiss him." Temari said very matter-of-factly.

Hinata blushed madly and looked away, "W-What i-if you were m-me?"

"Aw! Little Hinata has a crush! Go for it! He obviously likes you enough to want to kiss you!" Temari said, happy for the Ghost girl.

Hinata shook her head quickly, wishing she could be her old self, go up to Gaara, and kiss him without saying anything. No, she couldn't do that, not this new self. She looked up to the ceiling and sighed, angry with herself.

"Who's the boy?" Temari asked sitting on Hinata's bed beside her.

Hinata looked away and sighed. "Y-You kn-know him…" she muttered.

"Not Sasuke, I know that. Naruto?" Temari guessed.

"N-Nope, h-he likes S-Sakura." Hinata said shaking her head.

"Neji? Lee? Shikamaru? Shino? Kiba? Choji?" Temari rambled off names she knew of, not never close to the right person.

"N-No…" Hinata said blushing lightly.

"Gaara?"

"M-M-Maybe…" Hinata said not looking at her friend.

Temari laughed, "Well if you don't make a move soon I'll tell him to!"

Hinata look wide eyed at her friend, "No! T-Temari! P-Please don't!" Hinata practically begged.

"If you don't make a move I will Hinata, I promise you that." Temari said going to her own bed.

Hinata groaned, "P-Please Temari, d-don't say a-anything…"

Temari shoots Hinata a wink and goes to sleep. Hinata sighs and just lays there for a while until Sakura came into the room. Sakura laid in her own bed and fell asleep. Couple moments later Hinata heard the sound of wolf howl, _Iruka's out…be careful Iruka…its not safe out there._ She murmured as she herself fell asleep.

**Sorry for the late update, I've had tons of homework and had a paper to write…lots to do. So please be patient with me and keep reading. I'm trying hard to update semi-closely…cause honestly? I really hate cliff hangers and when people don't update fast enough ;) So! Please! Review and let me know if its still good, gotten better, or gotten worse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok! So I don't think I've mentioned this in previous chapters but LuvinNCbaby and I are writing 4 stories together, sort of, they are: Being Human as a Vampire, Being Human as a Were-Wolf, Being Human as a Mermaid, and Being Human as a Ghost. Please check out her stories too.**

That morning Hinata woke up to not her alarm clock but to the smell of breakfast. She looked at the clock and groaned, at one point it did go off but she had hit the 'snooze' button.

Silently scolding herself, Hinata swung her legs off the side of her bed and looked around. There was no one else in the room and the house itself was quiet. All of which was odd because normally Temari and Sakura would be arguing, or Temari would be ordering Iruka to do something, or Iruka would be telling the girls excitedly about his run the night before. Then she remembered it was Saturday and everyone had probably already left.

When Hinata went down stairs in her pajamas she saw Iruka making breakfast and Gaara sitting at the table serenely. When Hinata sat down Gaara glanced at her but looked away when she attempted to make eye contact.

Iruka set the food on the table and excused himself, saying he had things to do at school and wouldn't be home till later. Hinata nodded and began to eat, not even thinking about the fact that she and Gaara would be home alone together.

As soon as Iruka left the room, so that she wouldn't have to explain, Hinata muttered, "s-s-sorry," to the boy across the table.

Gaara looked up from his food and tilted his head, like a dog does when it's listening to you, "What Hinata?"

Hinata cleared her throat of morning gunk and tried again, "I-I said s-sorry about y-yesterday…" she said a little louder.

Gaara shook his head, "the wall is a good kisser," he said with a smile.

Hinata blushed and watched as her hand faded to nothing. "I-I'm s-s-sorry I've j-just n-never…u-um…k-k-kissed a-anyone before…" she murmured and looked down at her plate.

Her bangs covered her face so she couldn't see Gaara get up and walk over to her. By the time Hinata realized what was going on Gaara's lips were on hers. This time he hadn't gone so slow, this time he had victory.

Hinata's face was a deep red with embarrassment. She had no idea what she was supposed to do; she had seen things in movies but didn't know how to do it herself.

Gaara's hand caressed her cheek as he licked her bottom lip. Hinata, in total shock already, opened her mouth and allowed the tongued access. His tongue wrapped itself around hers and explored her mouth. Hinata moaned lightly and slowly wrapped her arm around his neck.

Remembering what position they were in Hinata pulled back slowly, a string of drool passing from one set of lips to the other. Hinata wiped her mouth as Gaara did the same.

Hinata stood and looked at Gaara. She went in for another kiss and her met her half way. This time Gaara didn't ask for permission and Hinata was fine with that. Hinata wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck and he around her waist, both pulling the other closer. They stayed like that until they were both breathless.

Gaara smiled and Hinata blushed. Gaara went to kiss her cheek but she faded to nothing. Gaara groaned, "Hinata, really?"

"S-Sorry G-Gaara i-it just happens…" Hinata apologized. She made herself visible again and put her hair behind her ear.

Gaara chuckled and gave her a hug, "It's ok Hinata…" he muttered into her ear making her shiver.

Hinata laid her head on Gaara's shoulder, breathing onto his neck. Gaara smiled and relaxed for the first time coming to the house. They walked into the living room and cuddled on the couch. As they flipped through channels Hinata played with Gaara's hand, bending and unbending the joints.

On a commercial Hinata leaned up and pecked Gaara's lips and blushed a bit. She looked back to the television and continued playing with his hand. Gaara tilted her face upward. Before she could look away he crashed his lips onto hers. Hinata immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Gaara pulled her onto his lap and stroked her upper thigh.

Hinata blushed every time his finger tips got close to her private area and was so nervous she almost pulled away. Gaara played with the bottom of her pajama shirt and grazed her belly with his index finger.

Hinata pulled back, Gaara pulled his away. "Sorry Hinata…" he said.

"I-I-Its o-ok," she said softly, she placed his hand back onto her thigh and blushed. She looked at him through her eye lashes and met his eyes.

Gaara nuzzled her neck earning a slight whimper from the girl on his lap. He licked her, wanting to taste her white skin. Hinata gasped and cocked her head to the side, allowing him more room. He nipped at the white flesh and even bit a little to make a mark. Hinata yelped when he bit and attempted to pull away, but he held her close.

Hinata's body growing warm with every passing moment. She squirmed in his lap as Gaara continued his assault on her neck. As she squirmed she created a rhythm and began grinding into him. Gaara moaned against her neck and slid his hand up under her shirt.

Hinata turned and straddled the boy. She continued to grind, happy with herself that she was able to pleasure him. Hinata blushed when she felt his fingertip touch her breast. She shifted slightly and allowed his hand to continue its voyage upward.

Gaara was getting excited, this girl, this amazingly sexy, yet innocent girl, was on his lap, grinding on him, and letting do what he wanted! He couldn't believe it! It was like a dream that he wasn't going to wake up from.

Sadly, we all know dreams like this have to end, and this one ended when Iruka came through the front door. Hinata gasped and disappeared. Leaving Gaara alone, on the couch, a tent in his pants, and now he was with an upset Iruka.

In her room, Hinata ran her hands through her hair and groaned. _So close! I can't believe I let him get that far. Me! Of all people! Then again I didn't say anything really…but…Kami…I need a back bone…_she thought as she paced her room. She looked out her window and groaned aloud.

Iruka came into the room and closed the door slightly harder than he meant to. "Hinata, why in my own house, my own living room? Why?" He asked looking right into her eyes.

"I-Iruka-s-san, I-I wasn't th-thinking! I-I-I w-was u-um…l-living th-the moment?" Hinata said, her body fading slowly.

"Hinata! You of all should know what happens when you 'live in the moment.' The moment gets away from you." Iruka scolded her more.

"I-I-I'm sorry I-Iruka-san" she said bowing her head.

Iruka just shook his head and gave Hinata a hug. "Hinata, I just want you to be careful. I want all of you girls to be ok. You girls have no idea how worried I am about you all."

Hinata nodded her throat too tight to talk. Iruka pulled away and left the room. Hinata sat on her bed and sighed. She had made Iruka angry and worried. The weird thing is, she didn't actually care. Sure, she was sad about making Iruka worry but what she had done was act like a normal teenage girl. So why was he angry at her for that? He was always saying that that's what they needed to do so that's what she did.

Hinata just decided to lie on her bed and relax. Maybe she'd be able to take a nap. Just when she was about to be off in dream land she heard the front door slam and screeches from downstairs. She put a pillow over her head and tried to relax.

Hopefully the rest of the day would be better than the morning.

**AN: sorry for the ending of it. I honestly couldn't think of anything more and didn't even know of a way to end it and end it well. Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions tell me! Thanks for reading and I hope you don't judge the rest of the story on this chapter.**


End file.
